Time
by genxgal1
Summary: Hannibal gets depressed and wonders what his life would be like if he wasn't on the run and ends up meeting two people with a time machine


**Time  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team or Doc and Marty from the Back to the Future movies. Please don't sue.  
Summary: Hannibal is depressed and wonders what his life would have been like if he wasn't always on the run and ends up meeting two people with a time machine.  
  
January 17, 1986,   
Hill Valley, 10:00 A.M.  
  
"Hannibal, are you alright? You haven't come out your room all morning." Face asked as he walked into the older man's room in the small house he'd recently scammed for the team.  
  
"Yeah kid. I'm just bored I guess. I'm gonna go out for a short walk." Hannibal replied getting up out of the bed. Face was about to reply when the older man brushed him off with quick wave.  
  
What's with him? Face wondered.  
  
As Hannibal left he could hear B.A. and Murdock arguing in the garage. Normally he would have stepped in or at least gotten close enough to make sure the argument didn't get out of hand, but for some reason he just kept walking.  
  
It was happening again and he knew it. The questions. All the little 'what ifs'. Of course the Team just thought it was stress. Stress that came from always being on the run, worrying about the Team.  
  
Every so often the questions would come into his mind. What if he could have done something to stop the bank robbery? What if there was another way to get their pardons? What ifs. So many of them.  
  
These and many other thoughts filled Hannibals mind as he quietly walked through the town of Hill Valley. It seemed like such a nice place to live and raise a family.  
  
Many times Hannibal found himself drifting off. Wondering what his life would have been like if he wasn't on the run.  
  
Looking at his watch after what seemed to be hours of walking he realized that it was nearly noon and he was starving. Hannibal looked around and spotted a restaurant across the street. He began to make his way across the street.  
  
"Hey, look out!!!" Hannibal turned in time to be hit head on by a young teenager on a skateboard. The two fell back, and Hannibal hit the ground hard. He was out cold, the boy on top of him seemed fine as he sat up and realized the older man had been knocked out.  
  
"Doc, Doc, come quick!!! You gotta help out here" Marty McFly called out to a man just now coming out of his garage upon hearing his name being called.  
  
"Marty, what is it, I was just about to..." Doctor Emmett Brown stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Marty kneeling by an older man lying in the middle of the street.  
  
"Great Scott. What happened here?" Doc asked as he ran over to where Marty was kneeling. He took one look at the man on the ground and knew instantly who it was.  
  
"I was on my way over here and saw this guy crossing the street. He wasn't paying any attention, he almost got hit, and, and...." Marty stopped and looked at his friend's face closely. Something was wrong.   
  
"Great Scott!!! Never mind that right now Marty, just help me get him inside. If we're lucky he won't need medical attention." Doc ordered. Marty was about to protest but decided against it. He knew when to obey the Doc, and now wasn't the time to argue.  
  
"Ok Doc, what's this all about? Do you know that guy?" Marty asked as they laid the man down on the sofa in the living room of Doc's house.  
  
"You mean you don't know who that is? Don't you watch the news? Read the papers? That man is none other than Hannibal Smith!!!" Doc replied as he frantically ran about the house locking all the doors and closing the window blinds.  
  
"Who?" Marty asked. He practically had to run to keep up with the Doc.  
  
"Hannibal Smith. Of the A-TEAM!!!" Doc replied, nearly shouting. Marty stopped dead and his jaw dropped wide open.  
  
"Doc, wait a minute. You mean that that guy in there on your sofa is a wanted man. He's a criminal!!! Doc we gotta call the cops...." Marty said.  
  
"No. We can't do that. Marty he and the rest of A-Team are innocent. You have to trust me on this one. Now what I want you to do is tell me exactly what happened outside. Did anyone see?" Doc asked.   
  
Marty took a deep and began to explain everything that had happened. He told Doc about how the man, Hannibal Smith, had been crossing the street when a car nearly ran him down. How he had called out to him just as the car swerved and he too had to swerve in front of the man and ended up knocking him down, to keep from getting hit. When Marty got up afterwards the man had been knocked out cold and the car was gone.  
  
When he had finished telling Doc what had happened the older simply sat for a while thinking. Marty began to wonder just exactly how the Doc that this wasn't guilty. And then it hit him. In the future. Doc had probably found out something in the future by accident which told him that the A-Team were completely innocent. It was the only possible explanation that made sense to Marty.  
  
For a moment Marty thought of asking the Doc just what he knew for certain about the A-Team but decided against it for now. He knew how the Doc could get about certain things and also that in time he too would know just what it was that the Doc had found out. Until then Marty would just have to wait.  
===================================  
January 17, 1986  
Hill Valley, 2:00 P.M.  
  
"Murdock, B.A., have you guys seen Hannibal?" Face asked as he made his way out to the garage.  
  
"Not since this morning Muchacho." came Murdocks reply.   
  
"Nope. Thought he was with you." B.A. answered from underneath his van.  
  
"I'm getting worried. I haven't seen him since left for a walk earlier. It isn't like him not to at least call in or something." Face said. He really was starting to worry.  
  
"Hey, don't worry Faceman, I'm sure Hannibal is just fine. You know how he gets sometimes. If we don't hear from him in a couple hours then we start searching the town. Right B.A.?" Murdock said. B.A. and Face nodded in agreement. In a couple hours they would start a search for their Colonel if he didn't show up soon.  
=========================  
Ok guys. That's it for now. Please read and review. Tell me what you think so far, and if I should continue it. I really would like to know what people think.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
